


To the Moon and Back

by Wildjinx



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Barebacking, Double Penetration, Fluff, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Smut, Tentacle Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-04
Updated: 2015-01-04
Packaged: 2018-03-05 08:48:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3113582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wildjinx/pseuds/Wildjinx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chanyeol’s not as human as Jongdae originally thought.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To the Moon and Back

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Jongdae's birthday because nothing else says "happy birthday" quite like tentacle porn... IDEK.

_“But I’m not a human.”_  
  
Jongdae doesn’t even remember how the conversation started, but the words had haunted him ever since Chanyeol’s offhanded confession a week ago. Those five little words had drastically changed the way he viewed Chanyeol, but not in a bad way. Not at all. Chanyeol is still his best friend. They’d hit it off right away when they’d met during orientation for SM Space Academy and Jongdae would be damned if he let a silly little thing like the fact that Chanyeol’s not as human as he originally thought get in the way of their two years worth of friendship.  
  
In actuality, it brings them closer. Much closer. As close as they can get without Chanyeol completely crushing Jongdae into the wall. He might as well be choking on Chanyeol’s tongue though, with how deeply and thoroughly Chanyeol is kissing him.  
  
“Shit,” Jongdae curses as Chanyeol’s hands slide down his sides. He gives Jongdae’s hips a squeeze before slipping his hands down to palm his ass while he grinds their naked cocks together.  
  
It’s only after Chanyeol sucks a mark into Jongdae’s neck that he feels something nudge between his thighs. Something definitely _not_ Chanyeol’s hands or even his legs. Jongdae shivers in anticipation as two of Chanyeol’s tentacles spread his thighs wide. A little too wide. He would have lost his balance if it wasn’t for Chanyeol’s grip on his ass. He keeps Jongdae’s legs spread and pins him like that to the wall, a couple more thick tentacles cross over his chest to keep him upright.  
  
“Perfect,” Chanyeol whispers as he takes a step back to admire how nicely Jongdae is spread out for him. Another tentacle stretches from behind Chanyeol, trailing up and down Jongdae’s chest once before curling around his cock. “You’re so gorgeous,” Chanyeol says as Jongdae whimpers at the tentacle pumping and squeezing around him, spreading the leaking precome to make the slide easier. “I hope you have a lot of lube.”  
  
“By my bed,” Jongdae manages to get out as yet another tentacle creeps up his thigh and prods gently at his entrance. The ghost of a touch around his rim is driving him mad. “The first drawer.” Chanyeol nods, not even bothering to go get it himself, he just lets one of his tentacles stretch for it. Opening the drawer with the tentacle, Chanyeol fishes the lube out and uses it to place the bottle in the palm of his hand. Jongdae watches in awe as Chanyeol pops the bottle open to dribble some of the lube onto the tentacle that has been teasing his ass.  
  
He never would have known that this was something he would want or have had any clue that Chanyeol wasn’t entirely human if Chanyeol hadn’t told him what he was. He looks human enough to pass as one but there’s just one small detail that sets Chanyeol apart. Chanyeol and the rest of his humanoid race has the ability to conjure as many tentacles as he wishes from their tailbones. The length and width, everything. Chanyeol has complete control over them. _As easy as lifting a finger_ , Chanyeol had explained before. They’re just an extension of his body.  
  
The cool lube warms up quickly as the slick tentacle presses against Jongdae’s ass, teasingly sliding along his crack a couple times before the tentacle thins out and slowly presses into him. Jongdae jerks at the sensation, but he’s held firmly in place by a number of Chanyeol’s other tentacles.  
  
Chanyeol kisses Jongdae as the small tentacle works further inside him. “You have no idea how much I’ve wanted to do this,” he confesses, lips dragging against Jongdae’s. Jongdae whimpers in response, kissing back harder and completely submitting to Chanyeol as his tongue passes between his lips.  
  
“Yeah?” Jongdae asks when he’s finished sucking on Chanyeol’s tongue. The way Chanyeol stares at him should probably make Jongdae nervous but it only adds to the spark of arousal that makes him ache for everything Chanyeol has to give and more.  
  
“Yeah,” Chanyeol replies. He makes his point by expanding the thickness of the tentacle inside Jongdae, pressing the squirming tip against his prostate. Except it’s not hard enough and Jongdae’s thighs shake with how bad he tries to impale himself further on Chanyeol’s tentacle, but he physically can’t. “You like that?”  
  
Jongdae curses, because yeah, he likes that, but it’s not nearly enough and he knows that Chanyeol is having way too much fun teasing him and dragging this out. Chanyeol spreads a fair amount of lube onto Jongdae’s cock next, curling two tentacles around him to jerk him off as the one up his ass continues to grow.  
  
“How much can you take?” Chanyeol wonders as the tip of another lubed tentacle teases Jongdae’s rim. Chanyeol presses the tentacle inside him against his prostate at the same time as he pushes the second one in next to it.  
  
“Oh shit,” Jongdae shudders at how deliciously full he feels. Chanyeol’s tentacles are everywhere, keeping him pinned to the wall, stroking his cock, pumping in and out of him. It’s too much to handle and Jongdae gasps as the pleasure continues to build, almost too fast. “I’m–”  
  
“Oh no you don’t,” Chanyeol says, wrapping one of his tentacles tightly around the base of Jongdae’s cock. Jongdae whines in frustration, but there’s nothing he can do but glare at Chanyeol. “Just wait a little longer,” Chanyeol tells him, pressing a soft kiss to his lips to shut him up.  
  
Chanyeol takes his time pulling out one of the tentacles from Jongdae’s ass and replaces it with two wet fingers instead, making sure Jongdae is nice and prepared. Jongdae moans as the tentacle continues to wriggle inside him, pressing into his prostate.  
  
“What am I waiting for?” Jongdae asks as his thighs shake with every drag of Chanyeol’s rough fingers against his sensitive insides.  
  
Chanyeol smirks at him. He carefully removes his fingers and adds a bit more lube before putting them back in. “You’ll see.”  
  
“Please, Chanyeol,” Jongdae groans. There’s only so much of Chanyeol’s teasing that he can take.  
  
Jongdae almost sobs out loud with the need to come when Chanyeol pulls his fingers out again but this time it’s his cock that he pushes back in. “Oh,” Jongdae says and comes out as more of a moan when Chanyeol starts to move alongside the tentacle that he left inside Jongdae. “Shit.”  
  
“Even after all that stretching,” Chanyeol says, his hands sliding up Jongdae’s sides. “You’re still so tight.” Jongdae whimpers in response as Chanyeol continues to pound into him. The tentacles around Jongdae’s arms loosen but before he can even think about moving them, Chanyeol’s hands slide into his, lacing their fingers together as he fucks Jongdae into the wall.  
  
Tears well up in Jongdae’s eyes and Chanyeol kisses them away. It feels so amazing and his dick aches with the need to come but Chanyeol’s tentacles are still wrapped too tightly around him. It’s torture, especially with they way his cock brushes against Chanyeol’s belly every time he fills him up. He squeezes Chanyeol’s hands, crying _please, Chanyeol, please_ and _I need to come, Chanyeol, please let me come_ , he’ll say almost anything at this point.  
  
Chanyeol presses their mouths together in a sweet kiss and doesn’t pull away. “Okay,” Chanyeol says against Jongdae’s lips, finally allowing the tentacles around Jongdae to loosen. Just one stroke is enough to have Jongdae’s entire body spasming as he comes hard, moaning into Chanyeol’s mouth and against his tongue. Chanyeol doesn’t stop, all his tentacles girp Jongdae tighter, hold him closer as he fucks Jongdae through his orgasm.  
  
A moment later Chanyeol gives one last, hard thrust, pushing deep inside Jongdae as he blows his load. He rides it out with much softer rocks of his hips into Jongdae’s and by the time he pulls out, Jongdae’s ready to pass out.  
  
Chanyeol keeps Jongdae close, gently lowering his arms so he can grab a hold of Jongdae’s waist instead. Jongdae complains and clings to Chanyeol with sore limbs when Chanyeol’s tentacles ease him back onto the ground. Chanyeol doesn’t bother cleaning up, just lays Jongdae in the middle of his bed before curling up next to him, tentacles tucked back into his body.  
  
After the best fuck Jongdae’s ever had, he falls asleep only a few seconds after his head hits the pillow.  
  
  
  
The next time they fuck, Chanyeol takes Jongdae on his hands and knees in the middle of their shared dorm room. Tentacles keep Jongdae’s thighs spread while others that are wrapped around his hips jerk him back hard onto Chanyeol’s cock as Chanyeol pushes forward. He even takes one into his mouth and the moan that Chanyeol releases has Jongdae sucking on it harder. Two more tentacles tease his nipples but ultimately it’s the combination of Chanyeol fucking into him, the tentacles pumping his cock and the one playing with his balls that has him coming hard.  
  
Chanyeol’s right behind him, quickly chasing his own orgasm and groaning his appreciation for Jongdae’s tight ass into his ear.  
  
  
  
They always make a mess. But this time it’s with larger-than-average-dick-sized tentacles squeezed into Jongdae while he practically chokes on Chanyeol’s cock. Chanyeol can barely keep his hands off Jongdae when they’re alone together and Jongdae can’t say that he minds it at all. Every night he gets bent over something or is pinned down as Chanyeol has his way with him.  
  
But after a while, something starts to feel a bit off. They’ve been going at it for over three months now, but not once have they talked about anything to do with feelings. They still spend more time together than they do apart, but that’s because they’re roommates, best friends. And there’s a little nagging voice in the back of Jongdae’s head that maybe he needs for them to be a bit more than just fuck buddies.  
  
  
  
Chanyeol’s already naked by the time Jongdae gets back from putting in more hours into the flight simulation machine.  
  
“Could you put those away?” Jongdae asks and inwardly cringes at how his words sound a lot harsher than he meant them to. “Please?”  
  
“Put what away?”  
  
“Your extra dicks. Tentacles. Whatever you want to call them.”  
  
Chanyeol frowns, the tentacles immediately retracting back behind Chanyeol and out of sight. He’s back to looking like an imitation of a human. “But I thought you liked when I fucked you with them…” He trails off, confused.  
  
“I do,” Jongdae replies as he finishes taking the last of his clothes off and climbs onto the bed next to Chanyeol. He leaves enough room between them, but he’s still close enough to place a shaking hand on Chanyeol’s knee. “I don’t like you just for your tentacles, you know.” He has to look away as he continues, unable to look Chanyeol in the eye with the butterflies fluttering around in his stomach. “I mean, I _really_ like it when you fuck me with with them. But I like it because it’s you.”  
  
A few beats of awkward silence pass between them before Jongdae chances a look back at Chanyeol. He’s staring at something on the other side of the room, brows furrowed. “Because it’s me?” Chanyeol echoes.  
  
Jongdae resists the urge to face palm. “Because I like you,” Jongdae clarifies. “As more than a friend.” He waits, bottom lip caught between his teeth, for Chanyeol to process the information.  
  
“Oh,” Chanyeol says. Jongdae’s heart sinks and he prepares himself for rejection. It never comes. “I like you too.”  
  
Jongdae barely has enough time to smile before Chanyeol’s pulling him in and pressing their lips together. His hands, shaking from excitement rather than nerves, slide up Chanyeol’s chest, around his neck and into his hair. By the time they pull away, Jongdae can feel Chanyeol’s hard on, hot and heavy, pressing into his thigh. It reminds him of his own need against Chanyeol’s hip.  
  
“Does this mean I still get you fuck you?” Chanyeol asks, sliding his hand up Jongdae’s thigh to grab on Jongdae’s cock.  
  
“Of course,” Jongdae says but it comes out more of a moan with the way Chanyeol’s jerking him off. “But just you and me. One dick each.”  
  
Jongdae can almost see the gears turning in Chanyeol’s head as he thinks it over. “Okay,” he easily agrees. “But can I still fuck you with my tentacles after?”  
  
Jongdae tries not to laugh and heaves a dramatic sigh instead. “If you want,” he says, doing his best to sound annoyed even though he’s secretly pleased.  
  
“Good,” Chanyeol says, stealing his breath away with a deep kiss. “Because you look so hot when I pin you down and you’re begging me to fuck you.” Jongdae swears his heart skips a beat at the knowledge that Chanyeol gets off on it as much as he does.  
  
“Then what are you waiting for?” Jongdae asks, grabbing the bottle of lube off bed and shoving it into Chanyeol’s hands. “Hurry up and fuck me.”  
  
Chanyeol doesn’t waste time pushing Jongdae down onto the bed and climbing on top of him. “Gladly,” he replies, popping the lid and squeezing a generous amount of lube onto his fingers as he takes his place between Jongdae’s spread legs.  
  
Jongdae grins, knowing that they’ve got a very long night ahead of them.


End file.
